Malware such as file infectors and ransomware attack network files residing on both local disks of endpoints and remote disks mounted on endpoints. This malware encrypts files and makes them unreadable. These types of attacks cause incredible damage and cost millions as companies choose to pay ransoms for their own data.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for preventing ransomware attacks on endpoint systems.